The Limbo Room
The Limbo Room was a Jazz club on Skid Row, in Pauper's Drop, that starred Grace Holloway and operated using profits from the alcoholic drinks, Plasmids and Gene Tonics sold there. History While it was still in business The Limbo Room was a popular club for the districts downtrodden residents. Grace sang songs about what it was like to be poor in Rapture, attracting many citizens.Andrew Ryan's Audio Diary: Pauper's Drop One of these patrons was Grace's lover, James. When he disappeared, she was afraid she'd be next, and decided to sing pro-Rapture songs like Rise, Rapture, Rise.Grace Holloway's Audio Diary: Disappeared The Limbo Room was one of many businesses forced to shut down following the Rapture Bank Crash, precipitated by the bombing of the Kashmir Restaurant and the panic which followed.Grace Holloway's Audio Diary: Closing the Limbo Room ''BioShock 2'' Right after Subject Delta enters, he finds the Hypnotize Plasmid as a gift from Eleanor Lamb. Two Splicers are enjoying a romantic evening by dancing on the stage. This is a great opportunity for Delta to try out his new Plasmid. Bar This room was where the customers checked their coats or belongings, paid for their drinks, or bought a new Plasmid or Tonic. Citizens could enjoy a more intimate night out while still hearing the music from the other room. A small telephone room is also to be found here. A broken Gatherer's Garden is located on the other side of the counter and a Health Station is directly adjacent to the entryway. The Club In the main room, patrons would enjoy a nice evening with friends or loved ones, while listening to the smooth vocals of singers like Grace Holloway. The stage takes up a good part of the room. Several sets of tables and chairs can be found for the audience, most of them now under the debris from the partially fallen-in ceiling. One table is set up with a candle, bottle of wine, and a gift, most likely by the two dancing Splicers found on the stage. Dressing Room Grace Holloway and other performers at the Limbo would often wait backstage where they could get dressed, apply makeup in front of a mirror, or take a brief respite between numbers. A single blue dress can still be found hanging on a hook over a set of Anti-Personnel Rounds. The audio diary, Closing the Limbo Room can be found on the vanity mirror next to some Trap Rivets. Supervisor's Office This was where the supervisor did his paperwork and kept watch over the Limbo Room. With a large window overviewing the first area, he or she could monitor who came and left the establishment. A Power to the People station is installed here. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is a Power to the People vending machine. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Hypnotize - Gift from Eleanor Lamb. Audio Diary #Grace Holloway - Closing the Limbo Room - On the vanity in the Dressing Room. Gallery PaupersDrop 18-1.jpg|''A sign points towards The Limbo Room, with Big Sister approaching soon.'' Bio2 Pauper's Drop The Limbo Room Breadwinner Splicer.png|''The Splicer grabs his pistol.'' Behind the Scenes *In BioShock: The Collection, the poster for The Black Dream found in The Limbo Room, previously reading "Ava Tate presents", has been changed, now reading "Sander Cohen presents". The developers of the remastered version of BioShock 2 did the exact same thing in the Gift Shop of Ryan Amusements. References de:Limbo Room it:Limbo Room Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:Pauper's Drop